


【双子章鱼】痛觉残留

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 预警：强迫进食、吐墨&喝墨、非自愿性事、3p、舔肛、失禁非幼驯染的海寮三人进入NRC前的故事，三人都是铜接得上主剧情的现代校园[?]if追逐有趣目标时没学会收敛的恶种双子 × 没成为奸商的自闭孤僻小章鱼
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, イドアズ, 双子章鱼
Kudos: 12





	【双子章鱼】痛觉残留

雨一直没停，打在玻璃窗上分成几股，淅淅沥沥往下流。到中午变成雨夹雪，下午变成大雪。

下课铃与家里衣服忘收了的抱怨、以及对罕见降雪量的惊叹混杂在一起。Azul推了推下滑的眼镜，仔细把课本摆进书包。

他不讨厌雪天，湿度提升能让皮肤舒服很多，虽不如雨天，但比晴天好。艳阳如同无形的榨汁机，汲取着体内每一滴水分，照一小会就浑身湿透，体育教师甚至担心他有什么病。之后的室外体育课他获得了坐在树荫下旁观、或干脆不上课的特权。正好运动神经是他的短板。哪怕英雄也有一两件不擅长的事，没什么。他宁愿用这时间多研究一套习题。

书包拉链扯到指腹，惨白的印痕逐渐泛青。Azul盯着看了一会，轻轻搓了搓，起身走出教室。

校园里有三两成群的学生，也有独自吃饭的落单者。Azul不属于前者。他不怎么说话，很少和人眼神对视，同年级的人基本把他归类进“阴郁难相处”的类型，走廊上擦肩而过最多在心里感叹“没朋友好可怜”。不管陆地还是海里，有智慧生物存在的地方必然有屏障，被鄙视或孤立的个体无法加入。Azul不在乎自己被排除在外，很早以前他就学会不去在乎。

铁皮的玄关柜冷得刺骨。Azul换好鞋，腋下夹着手提式书包，拉开雨伞的搭扣。

不打伞没问题，雨雪不会像对普通人类一样让他感冒发烧。但Azul不想被看怪人般指指点点，入乡随俗能免去一些麻烦。

伞面是透明的，挡不住阴沉的天气，以及突然出现在头顶的两张脸。

Azul认识他们。早上刚见过……莫名其妙在期末转校来的一对双子，个子高得让他脖颈酸痛。他们一整天都在笑，一个像彬彬有礼的高级管家，另一个像得到玩具特别开心的孩子，两双眼睛深处藏着未完全成长的东西，类似于初始的算计、执念和罪恶倾向。

围着双子叽叽喳喳的少女们未必注意得到，而Azul对这些很敏感。一瞬间他的后背泛起密密麻麻的寒意，那种被捕食者盯上的感觉来自基因的本能。如果做题目，Azul当然相信理性思维，可被两双相仿的眼睛同时注视着，身体比大脑先一步预警：逃跑。

“请问……”他吸了口气，控制住微微发抖的腿，尽量把语气放温和，“请问有什么事？”

最好别激怒他们。

“Azul，对吧？”敞着制服外套的那一个钻到伞下，自来熟地勾住他的脖子，“呐，我们没带伞，帮帮忙吧？”

Floyd猫着腰防止头顶被伞骨刮到，鼻尖距离Azul的脸只有半个拳头。冰凉的呼吸喷在脸上，Azul不清楚这是示威还是无意，小幅度后退一步：“那么，这把伞给你，Leech同学。”

他没说“借”，只想尽快脱身。可两位Leech同学都不接伞柄。

“这怎么好意思，你会淋湿的，”Jade微微一笑，也钻入伞下，“只是麻烦送我们一程，可以吗？”

他们把Azul夹在中间，强迫地让他迈开步子。

冷风在门厅形成回流，Azul的围巾拍打着他的脸颊。他磕磕绊绊走着，腰间搭着一只手，肩上搂着另一只手，突如其来的亲密接触使他头脑空白，浑身僵硬。太近了、离我远点、松手……这些话噎在舌根，因犹豫和震惊吐不出半个字。左边那位很有礼貌地询问学校设施的问题，右边的则在开心地评论昨晚转播的篮球赛。Azul勉强打起精神回应，他的一部分意识飘出躯体俯视着如此滑稽的画面。

放课后的路边熙熙攘攘的。各色小店门口重复播放着圣诞歌曲，带着红棉帽的打工少女殷勤地揽客，“来瞧一瞧呀，迎新年特卖——”，玻璃橱窗上红绿白的粉末画着卡通的圣诞树图案，白色的那种像甜甜圈上洒着的糖霜，可惜他没吃过，想象着那应当是渗入灵魂的甜味。路面堆积了一层薄雪，太薄了，甚至盖不住柏油的颜色，被踩过的部分化成泥泞，沾湿鞋尖，雪层堆积之前，碎片只能凭运气在各色鞋底下苟延残喘。

三人挤在狭窄伞面下，雪粒翻卷着扑向胸腹。几个学生站在自动门口咬着纸袋包装的鸡排，Azul透过玻璃看见收银台边的架子上挂着的伞，长柄的、折叠的，五颜六色的。“便利店有……”，他的话消失在风中。Jade柔和地注视着他，好像什么都没注意到似的拥着他走向另一边的街角。

“想吃章鱼烧吗？”

他笑得有礼貌且绅士，游刃有余的程度远远超过自身的年龄。另一边他的镜像发出愉悦的欢呼：“好呀！最喜欢章鱼了。”

水汽卷着蛋黄酱的香气轻快飘起，Azul站在窗口前，从脚趾尖到骨缝微微颤抖。

“谢谢老板。”Jade递出几枚硬币，和Floyd一人接过一盒饱满的丸子。“Azul要打伞，没法拿呢，”他抱歉地说，叉起一颗送过去，“来，吃吧。”

章鱼烧抵住嘴唇，海鲜的腥香和酱汁的甜香搅得Azul一阵反胃。微焦金黄的面团上粘着海苔丝，像死掉的蠕虫。章鱼和人鱼并非同一物种，但不代表他可以毫无芥蒂地吃下它的尸体。Jade保持着姿势耐心等待，仿佛Azul不动他就可以一直等下去。Floyd正狼吞虎咽地嚼着第三颗：“怎么啦，不喜欢吃吗？”

他的牙齿……他们的牙齿，是锯齿状的。藏在嘴唇的阴影后面，锋利的，非人的，危险的……捕食者的牙齿。Azul再次打了个冷战，再看过去却一切正常，有如幻觉。

他莫名觉得现在的遭遇并非偶然，至少绝不是心血来潮。他们的目光编织成带刺的网，他逃不掉的。

Azul顺从地张嘴，咬下一小口。他很久没吃高热量的食物，鲜香的口感刺激着味蕾，甚至超过寒风刮骨的刺痛，节食过久的舌苔因浓郁的味道颤抖。随后他尝到了里面小段的触手……僵直的、略微弹牙的口感，如同咀嚼自身。这认知让他胃部抽搐，猛地弯下腰去——

一只盖着白手帕的手在中途捂住他的嘴。

“沾到酱了哦。”Jade微笑着说。

手帕堵住口鼻的每个边角，无法呼吸。缺氧造成地晕厥感让他拼命挣扎，直到那口糜烂的食物随着无意识的吞咽滑下食道，手才松开。Jade关切地轻拍他的背：“不要急，还有。”

Azul像个厌食症患者般弓着身体干呕，但口腔违背意志分泌着唾液。他不想吃，更不想对不该吃的食物产生食欲。白手帕轻柔地擦拭他的嘴角，Azul喘息着别过头：“我……呜！”

一整只章鱼烧硬生生塞进口腔。粗暴的动作撕破圆滚滚的形状，里面未完全凝结的浆液铺满舌面。外皮虽然凉下去了，内里还存着刚出锅的温度，烫得Azul发出悲鸣。他的嘴里塞不下这么多内容，撑得脸颊变形，舌根发苦。始作俑者把吃完的纸托盘捏成团，凌空抛进垃圾桶，两只手拉扯他快涨破的脸颊，笑嘻嘻道：“快看快看，胖嘟嘟~”

“稍微温柔点，”Jade吃着喂过Azul一口的丸子，“还在外面，别把他弄哭了。”

Floyd的手骨修长且结实，大力揉捏他的脸，像玩弄一块刚发酵好的面团。视野变得朦胧潮湿，而冷风立刻打磨着眼球，扫干多余的水分。Azul不想再尝到味道，囫囵吞咽着。巨大的一团塞进食道，喉管撑得过分，带来疼痛，比脸颊分不清哪边更痛。食道的蠕动放大好多倍，像在艰难运送一块石砖，粗糙的表面刮得粘膜处处生疼。

Jade慢条斯理地咀嚼，目光从他的嘴唇滑到艰难抽动的喉头，宛如口中撕扯的是Azul的肢体。人形态不存在的肢体开始隐隐作痛，随着咀嚼的频率，嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱——

才过去十几分钟，煎熬已漫长得没有尽头。

“你们……究竟……想怎么样？”Azul勉强翕动嘴唇。他不得不问。

“雪这么大，司机不会路上堵车了吧？”Floyd往路口张望，“Azul说可以让我们去他家哦。”

“太好了，Azul真好心。”

我没有同意。Azul无声地大喊。哪怕把拒绝甩到他们脸上，也只会被当作风声。雪越下越大，路景蒙上白雾。他也变成一粒雪，身不由己，随波逐流。

两个比他高大半头的人，挟持他走一段路再容易不过。Azul不知道他们究竟从哪里弄到他的住址。他站在家门口，茫然地想要制造什么借口才能脱离一左一右的钳制，直到Jade好心地接过书包，从夹层拿出钥匙放到他手心。

Azul终于意识到，他们仅仅是享受戏弄他的过程，要他在对他们举动的揣测中惶惑不安，还要他一边害怕一边主动向作恶者献出自己。“快点啦，好冷。”Floyd的语气听着像撒娇。他当然不在撒娇。寒风从Azul逐渐无力的手中夺走了他的伞，他的自我在那一瞬间也随之远去。雪花撞在眼角，闭上眼便干涸成泪。

锁孔咔哒一声，门轴转动，板房二楼的某扇门打开了，尾随着不怀好意的入侵者。

单人床，灶台和水池，一套桌椅，狭小的阳台和浴室。Azul的经济来源全靠自己，他一个人住不需要太大地方。“抱歉，没有饮料。”他倒了两杯瓶装焙茶，奇怪自己怎么能做到待客一样招待不请自来的人。也许这样他就能自欺欺人地说服自己事态没那么糟……他们只是来做客的，没有过分的意图。

……但不可能。

一阵天旋地转，他猝不及防被Floyd推倒在床上，杯子撞出沉闷的响声，茶撒了满地。Jade居高临下看着他：“你不会觉得到这一步还能随便收场吧。”和刚才在街上截然不同，礼貌的语气里滴下恶意满满的毒汁。衣扣哗啦啦迸了满地，外套的，毛线背心的，衬衫的。

他以为他们有很多坏主意折磨他、把他壳子下面的自尊扯出来撕成一片片的用来擦地板，也做好了暗示自己不要在意的准备，无论被怎么戏耍。但他没想到竟然是这样匪夷所思的手段——不，不，或许这反而最简单有效——

“停手！”裤链被拉开时他歇斯底里地挣扎起来。骗人的吧……大腿内侧贴着一只手，抚摸着那里的皮肉，像猥亵，更像为屠宰场的猪测量脂肪。内脏开始绞痛，被强暴和被杀死的巨大恐惧煎熬着他，不断膨胀，直到身体再也承受不了。

Floyd压住他乱蹬的腿，把内裤一起拽下来。“不会停哦……嗯？”

溢出的黑色液体打湿了床单，Azul咳嗽着，更多的液体翻涌上来，染湿脸颊。他原以为自己控制了这类本能反应，事实上也许多年没如此害怕过。羞耻和恼怒染红了眼角，仰躺的姿势让墨汁倒灌进鼻腔，他没法呼吸，四肢不住地乱挠。这时候Jade又变回完美的绅士，托高他的后颈，低头贴住他的嘴唇。

汹涌的汁液渡进另一个人的口腔，恶意的吞咽声让Azul窘迫地恨不得自己死掉。等他平息下来，Jade还轻轻舔了舔他的嘴唇：“多谢招待，很甜。”

一直在玩弄Azul双腿的Floyd凑上来舔干净脸颊和下巴上的残墨：“Jade太狡猾了，明明我也想喝的。”他不满足地想了想，侵犯起Azul的口腔，“用这里的蜜汁代替好了。”

“呜！”突然被吻住，Azul瞪大了眼睛。Floyd灵巧地到处搅动，搜刮分泌的津液，自己的舌头反而无处安放。他尝到残留着章鱼烧的味道，还有久违的海水腥气，熟悉温和地包裹着他的感官，让他心神恍惚。

明明不是该放松的时候。

Jade的手摩挲着他胯下。体温不高，微凉的触感让Azul瑟缩，指尖在绵软的阴茎上滑动，Azul羞耻地夹住腿，但那只手已经整个探进阴部，倒像他在主动挽留。Jade轻笑一声：“看起来也没有那么不乐意。”

“当然！不乐意……”Azul的声音由高到低，无处散发的闷气刚跑出来就偃旗息鼓。阴茎软趴趴地圈在Jade掌心，细碎的摩擦让他不自然地扭动身体。

“别这样……这种事只要你们开口问，肯定有很多人乐意的……两方都愿意不是更好吗……啊！”

马眼被揉搓着，酸痛感弥漫到小腹。“不好，”Jade加了一分力，“那样没意思。”

也就是说，仅仅是享受折磨人而已。Azul绝望地闭上眼。

Floyd的鼻息从胸口滑下，牙齿咬住大腿根，轻轻一错弄出渗血的红印。他仔细端详可怜的一团，若有所思：“Azul经历过交配期吗？”

“跟你有什么……呜……关系……”

Jade替他撸动的手法十分淫猥，Azul不知道为什么这个同龄人在这方面竟然如此熟练。他还没通精，对自渎更没兴趣，未完全发育的粉嫩阴茎颤巍巍挺立起来，强烈的刺激让他很不适应，整个人蜷缩着。

“看样子没有。”Jade微笑着扳开他想要并拢的大腿。

Floyd正忙着在大腿内侧的留下更多咬痕，一边咬一边含糊道：“瘦了好多哦，没有以前手感好。”

什么以前？Azul忍受着牙齿造成的锐痛，没来得及回忆，下腹涌上一股强烈的酸麻感，让他脑子一片空白。

回过神时他意识到自己在呻吟。“Azul果然很聪明，这么快就学会高潮了。”Jade赞许地点点头，摸了摸被透明液体濡湿的阴茎。“稍微软下去了，但是没有射精呢。原来Azul还是小孩子。”他刻意用戏谑的语气加重这三个字，“这么说刚才的其实是干高潮？”

Azul茫然地靠在他怀里，喘息被身体的痉挛切得断断续续。性器一跳一跳地胀痛，不完全是痛，连带着整个下身酥软无力。他不知道发生了什么，灭顶的快感杀死了他的思考能力，直到他被翻过去跪趴着，滑腻滚烫的东西对着难以启齿的部位蹭蹭挨挨。

他艰难扭头，Floyd拉下了裤链，比他的大很多的怒张性器正不知廉耻地戳着他的穴口。

全身毛孔在往外冒冷气，Azul吓得往旁边爬，然而靠墙放置的单人床太窄了，毫无逃避的余地。Jade钳着他的手臂防止他逃下床，强行把他的头摁在自己腿上，不赞同地抬头道：“Floyd，不要鲁莽，Azul应该还是处女。”

“好吧好吧，”Floyd嘟嘟囔囔叹了口气，撤回凶器，“要小心对待处女小穴，我知道啦。”

什么处女……！Azul涨红了脸，他讨厌被这样形容：“我不是雌性！”

“所以正在把你变成雌性啊。”

Floyd调整了姿势，他体型高大，单人床发出轻微的响声。鼻息拂过会阴，两只手抓住屁股肉往两边扳开，潮湿的、表面稍微有点粗糙的东西贴上肛口。Azul浑身激灵，想往前爬又被抓着屁股拖回去，训诫地扇了臀肉一巴掌。

“老实点。”

Floyd专心舔舐着穴口的褶皱，用舌尖软化展平。诡异的触感让Azul全身发软，但那明明是排泄的地方，很脏，怎么可以舔。被破坏的常识让他觉得荒唐。“不至于要做这种事吧……”他忍受着麻痒的触感，发觉两个人似乎没打算随便弄坏他，害怕褪得只剩一层表皮，更多的是屈辱和羞愤。

“不然等会你会痛得哭哭啼啼的，小穴还流血。”Jade拍了拍他的发顶。他也拉开了裤链，半勃的阴茎弹在Azul脸上，“一个人自顾自地舒服可不行，来练习点别的。张嘴。”

Azul不想舔属于另一个雄性的性器官。但挣脱不掉，无法反抗，还有什么别的选择呢。他索性闭上眼，什么也不想地张开双唇。Jade的阴茎捅进嘴里，一下子填满整个口腔。Azul没想到它实际上比看起来的还要大，短暂的惊愕表情没有逃过Jade的眼睛，他似乎相当享受这个反应。

“很乖，现在按照你的想法动一动舌头。”

不知道该怎么办，而且舌头被挤的没地方动……雄性的气味充斥了鼻腔，又涩又苦，还有奇怪的腥味，让他脑子发晕。Azul像舔棒棒糖那样困难地勾动舌尖，引得Jade低笑：“这样子一整天我都不会射哦。”嫌弃又无措的样子取悦了他，Jade好心情地教导起来：“嘴巴稍微闭紧点，用嘴唇抿着，前后动一动头……很好，牙齿要收好，舌头也可以用起来……做得很棒，不愧是优等生。”

Azul的脸被撑得变形，热气呼在眼镜上形成薄雾，遮挡住他的眼神。透明的肌肤底下透出浅浅的血色，看起来不像在学校那么苍白，多了点鲜活的意味。他别扭地吞吐着性器，想着为什么会落到如此境地，被初次见面的两个人看光摸遍。胡思乱想之时，修长的手指插进了体内。只有一根，而且那里被舔得足够湿软，并不疼，但是它随后在肠道里揉按搅动起来，感觉太过异样，穴口不由自主地收缩，想把它排出去。

“Azul的小穴好淫荡，一直在吸我。”Floyd加了一根手指，把穴口往两边撑开，满意地端详里面若隐若现的艳红媚肉。加到三根Azul已经不断摇头，脸颊上蹭得全是前液也顾不上管，哀求Floyd停下来。

“拜托，真的，停下吧，求你了……”

Floyd有时会揉到一个要命的点。和被玩弄阴茎不同，是来自身体深处更绵长的酸软。Azul受不了这个，太多的陌生快感只会让他过载。他知道求Floyd估计会让他更兴奋，但他实在没有别的办法，只能不抱希望地怀有一点点期盼。

希望确实破灭了。Floyd的反应是——把龟头狠狠插进未经人事的小穴里。Azul痛苦地哽咽起来，阴茎和手指根本不是一个等级，而且Floyd的还那么大，才进去一个顶端就快把他撑裂。

“呜……好疼！好疼……”眼泪一下子溢出来，两个强暴犯看了估计也不会怜惜，他只是觉得人生很倒霉，怎么全是糟糕的事。

“忍一忍，”Jade的手掌安抚着他的脸颊，也没有不满他冷落了自己的性器，“等一会就舒服起来了。”

他示意Floyd把人拉起来，再次探手下去揉因疼痛而萎靡的软肉。Azul抽泣着颤抖，身体倒是诚实地在高超技巧下又起了反应。“就这样，慢慢放松，只想着舒服的事就好了。”Jade引导他。

Azul紧绷的身体渐渐放软，瘫进Floyd怀里，含着龟头的屁股一寸一寸地顺利把整根茎身吃了进去。他出了一层汗，脸上水光盈盈，眼镜不停往下滑，被Jade取下来放到一边。Floyd的下巴搁在Azul后颈窝，满足地叹了口气：“好紧，处女小穴最棒了。”

身体被填满的感觉让Azul反感且茫然。下面被撑得太开了，好像绷到极致的橡皮圈，身体的大部分重量担在Floyd腿上，让侵犯他的凶器插得更深。胸腔的起伏都能牵扯到那个部位，以至于呼吸困难。他还没完全缓过来，阴茎就开始抽离，摩擦着他脆弱的肠道，然后狠狠撞进来。

“呜！不要……！好疼，停一停……啊啊、嗯，啊……”

Jade捏捏被顶的一甩一甩的粉嫩阴茎：“疼？可是Azul的小鸡鸡硬硬的很精神啊，好孩子要坦诚，撒谎是不对的。”他想起什么似的用指甲掐着翕张流水的马眼，引起一声尖叫，“还是说Azul是被弄疼反而有快感的变态呢？”

Floyd对于到手的东西没什么怜惜之情，随自己喜欢用力操着怀里人。他精力旺盛，性欲也不低，打桩机一样快速抽插，每次都狠狠顶到最深处，像是故意逼人带着哭腔呻吟出声。Azul最初痛得眼泪连连，也许是有这个资质，习惯了一阵慢慢舒服起来，呻吟染上酥软的腔调，过了一会就折磨得理智全无神志不清。Jade在旁边好整以暇地看着，捉着Azul一只无力的手有一搭没一搭抚慰自己的性器，等他叫到嗓子破音、口水流满下巴，才去拂开汗湿的银灰发丝：“Azul好乖，要不要接吻做奖励？”

连呻吟的力气都快没有了，听到这话又像触动了什么开关，哭花了的脸上浮出愤怒的表情，因为不断被操弄显得有些支离破碎。“我不、喜欢你，啊啊！谁要和你……啊！接吻，嗯啊、啊……你们讨厌死了……唔、呜呜！”

Jade只听到撒娇的意味，刮了刮Azul的鼻尖，温柔但不容拒绝地吻过去。

舌头相互纠缠出虚幻的温情，Azul迷迷糊糊回应着。他并不知道自己在做什么、想做什么，内脏要被绞烂，自我跟着一起被扭曲成糜烂的一团。这个时候他什么都不想思考了，有被强迫做为借口，顺理成章地逃避一会儿也会被允许。

Floyd射进来的时候他并没有注意到，唤回意识的反而是阴茎抽离的瞬间。肆虐的大东西终于离开了，原以为会松口气，却开始本能地怀念被插满的感觉。屁股坏掉了，脑子也坏掉了，一切都坏掉了。

中途他高潮了两次，也许三次，因为没法射精所以记不太清楚。被粗暴地操过以后，穴口已无法合拢，红肿肉圈中间的小洞正在缓缓淌出精液，他趴在床上，肚子里属于别的雄性的精液爬过肠道，流到大腿上，又痒又空虚。

他被Jade翻了个面，抬起两条腿。“是欲求不满吗？露出这么淫乱的表情。”听到“淫乱”这个词，穴口像佐证一样饥渴地收缩，立刻被另一根冷落许久的阴茎插进去。肠道被开拓地很彻底，没有阻碍地吞下全部，软软地吮吸讨好。这根肉棒比上一根温柔，慢慢地干着他，但是坏心眼地一直戳他的前列腺。Azul啊啊地喘息起来，像个玩坏的性爱娃娃。被问“舒服吗”他就混乱地点头。肉棒突然加速，专门盯着腺体捣，Azul崩溃地尖叫，积累到麻木的快感再次爆发，冲垮他的神经。软了又硬的性器滴滴答答淌出腥臊的液体，尿液作为替代完成了过早的第一次射精，此刻他连羞耻也感觉不到了。

意识沉进黑暗中。

他蜷缩在罐子里。他的秘密基地不再安全，外面不断有叫嚣化作刀刃刺进来。

“死胖子！丑死啦！”

“别躲了，给大家表演一个原地滚怎么样？”

“长这么胖还吃那么多……以后岂不是要胖到被门夹住啊？喂，你钻进去了不会等会就钻不出来了吧？”

“出来啊！”

贝壳尖锐的边缘磕在触手上。Azul瑟缩着从里面翻动罐子，试图把开口藏进沙地。外面的人察觉到他的意图，开始一齐推他的藏身处。罐子滚动起来，他跟着转了许多圈，头晕脑胀快把胃囊吐出来。

忍一忍……等他们没兴趣就会走了……

他只能这么安慰自己，祈祷他们快点失去兴趣。为什么把那些人喜欢把所有恶意加诸于他？他不知道做错了什么要被这样时不时地欺侮。因为他胖、不好看吗？

如果有足够的力量，就不怕欺负了。Azul想，我以后一定、一定要成为强大的人，但我绝不会用力量欺凌弱小。就像海之魔女那样，要成为强大且有慈悲心的人。

不可以哭。他捂住嘴，泪水混进海水中杳无踪迹。

一个漫不经心的声音响起：“你们都挤在这里，是有好玩的吗？让我也玩玩吧？”

骚乱突兀地停止了。稚嫩的人鱼们谁也没有发出声音，带头那个慌张地说：“抱、抱歉，这里让给你，我们不打扰了。”

那个声音游近了，笑嘻嘻道：“他们走了，出来吧。”

Azul不知道发生了什么，揉揉眼睛，将信将疑地伸出触手探了探，才慢慢挪出来。罐子的入口刚好容下他的身体，但他太慌张了，一部分触手卡在腰和罐子的缝隙中，费了一番功夫才挤出来。耳边有揶揄的笑声，和刚才的不是用一个声音。他一抬头，两张双生的脸映入眼中。他们有着相反的异色瞳，相同的锐利牙齿。

Azul猜到他们是谁了。即使被解救也无法抱有单纯感谢的心情，他总是小心翼翼地防备一切。 “谢谢你们，”Azul小声说，“我、我得走了……”话没说完就往远处游。

他没成功。一根触手的彼端传来锐痛，回头竟发觉那端被笑嘻嘻地咬住了。Azul吓得全身发冷，一直没说话的那一个开口道：“不用急着走，又不会吃你。”

“吃”，Azul想起有关他们的传闻，越发怕得发抖。“拜托，拜托，让我走！放开我……”却被越咬越紧。Azul绝望地扯着自己的触手，无意中对上两个人的眼睛，像被捕食者锁定，他们眼中是一种探究玩具似的好奇，浓烈得让他恐惧。身体先一步做出反应，吐出墨汁，遮蔽年幼却老练的猎人们的视线。就像生死攸关的瞬间，Azul死命甩动触手，那根肢体被撕扯着。

直到硬生生扯离身体。

反作用力将他推远。Azul一边哭一边游，蓝色的血液勾勒着他奔逃的轨迹。好疼。疼得脑子发懵。为什么偏偏是我，为什么要遇到这种事呢，为什么世界如此不公。经过一丛珊瑚时他终于停下来，蜷缩在稀疏的枝杈间，颤抖着捂住参差不齐的断口。

然后他才发觉自己并没有游出太远，疼痛加速了他对时间的概念。从这个距离仍然能看见那两个猎食者，好在他们没有追过来。抱着断肢的人鱼和身边人说了几句话，他们端详一阵，心照不宣地对视，一起对着触手张口咬下——

寒意直冲头顶，Azul再也忍不住胃中的翻涌，吐得天翻地覆。

如果魔鬼有实形，在幼小的Azul心里，应该就是这两条海鳗的模样。强大得能随意俯视弱小，因不在意而残忍，轻描淡写地操控人心的恐惧。断裂的触手后来长了回来，可那一撕残留在记忆中，从此打上消磨不掉的印记。他的存在于他们腹内，疼痛时永远会想起那一天，逃到任何地方都会被他们找到。

Azul在暖黄灯光与食物的香气中醒来。

身体其他地方好像被清理过，只有股间一片粘腻，还有液体缓缓往外流，Azul毫不怀疑他们是故意的。浑身都在痛，不仅是腿间狠狠被侵犯过的地方，还有人身形态并不该感觉到的一只触手的位置。那只触手断在灵魂里，如附骨之蛆隐隐作痛。

“醒了？”

他们转过身，伪装外表的混淆魔法不再对Azul起作用。他看见两双相反的异色瞳，相同的锐利牙齿。

Floyd走过来抱起他。Azul安静地贴在他胸口。他身上有熟悉的海水腥气，让Azul想起他的故乡，和不那么光彩的童年。Floyd把他放到凳子上，窄小的茶几托着热气腾腾的食物，Jade盛了一小碗奶油蘑菇浓汤递到他面前。

Azul抬眼看着他们。他出乎意料地平静。自我分崩离析之后，束缚他的一切，包括他的胆怯、顾虑、犹豫通通不在了。他能感觉到新的自己正在形成，是这两个人将他强行打碎重塑，而他们在期待一个回答。

“我不会放过你们。”所以他仅仅是平淡的宣言道。

他不再害怕了。

章鱼和海鳗是天敌。弱小的章鱼会被海鳗捕食，反之亦然。双子清楚地看见他冰蓝的眼睛。他现在很弱小，但他终将变得强大，吸引他们追随他、毁灭他。他们为此蠢蠢欲动。Floyd又疯又兴奋地大笑起来。Jade亦无法掩饰良好面具下扭曲的笑意，他说：“我们很期待。”

Azul舀起一勺汤。

他存在于他们腹中，如今他体内也容纳着他们。羁绊终于完成闭环，宛如畸形的两厢思念修成正果。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 情节灵感来自章鱼和海鳗搏斗最后被咬死叼走的纪录片。理论上只是弱肉强食的残酷自然本质，但看着莫名很bokki……是我性癖奇怪我知道（
> 
> 新年快乐！


End file.
